


Para Bellum

by weazelbeater



Series: Love and War [7]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Archery, Attempt at Humor, Concerts, Flowers, Food, Food Porn, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Language of Flowers, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Multi, Music, Music Creation, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Musicians, hardmode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weazelbeater/pseuds/weazelbeater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music has charms to soothe a savage breast...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para Bellum

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, please do get acquainted with the Kill la Kill soundtrack(s) (if you somehow aren’t already familiar with them?), as the songs are referenced in the story in detail: 
> 
> Recommended: Kill la Kill Original Sound Track - https://youtu.be/1wKD1CGtEBA?t=1
> 
> Optional: Kill la Kill Original Sound Track Vol. 2 - https://youtu.be/93eD-5j8ZIc?t=1

 

 

 

“It’s one thing to observe, another to actually _feel_...”

The arrow seared through the air, neatly splicing its soft target as if guided by military laser...or fate.

“I must _focus_. To lose sight of what is important now…would be unforgiveable.”

Kiryuin Satsuki nocked another arrow, her eagle eyes squinting for another carefully-positioned grape to pick off. Finding one, she stretched the bowstring back past her cheekbone and breathed in a gentle rush of oxygen…then sensed as the moment reached its designated zenith.

The missile arrived exactly where it was fated to, once again. Satsuki felt a faint smile of satisfaction crawling across her mouth, which she promptly halted and tossed aside with coldest intent. ‘ _No. No joy in this_.’ she internally admonished herself as her famous scowl of seriousness took back its rightful position. ‘ _This is only to focus myself. Not for pleasure. Never for that…ever again. Remember who you are? What you are?_’

She nodded to herself, burning oxygen now releasing slowly from her pressure-cooker lungs. “ _Yes, that’s right… murderer_.”

The tiniest snap of foliage from behind her ( _off to your left, about five meters back, at your seven o’clock!_ her situational awareness alarm screamed…which she promptly muted, sensing it was of no malicious intent) signaled the arrival of a spectator. She paid it no heed, methodically preparing another shot to even out her targets for the day. The faintest whiff of strawberry skin lotion confirmed her analysis: but even the unexpected presence of her wayward sibling could not rattle _this_ , her Zen moment…a moment she dearly missed, and could never truly enjoy ever again.

“If I thought there was honor in striking a foe down from a distance, I would have perhaps relied upon a bow as my primary weapon at Honnōji Academy, instead of Bakuzan. Properly mastering kyūdō is an ordeal that requires one to enter a moment of pure Zen…to _become_ the very arrow as it finds the target. This is how and where I first forged my focus.” Satsuki called out, seeking to engage Ryuko in what she hoped would be a chat, perhaps too interesting for the inquisitive girl to resist.

“From my perch at the Academy, I could have easily picked off _any_ fool who opposed me…but this would not have provided anyone with the opportunity to redeem themselves, either. I believe that one should be given the means to defend themselves, earn their own way, and be allowed to salvage their honor from the ashes of shame, if at all possible…and ultimately become _stronger_ as a result.”

Rustling from nearby turned into a sound that to her trained ear sounded remarkably like a shapely ass impacting upon the edge of the stone embankment behind her.

“I traveled internationally when I was younger, you know…to compete in archery tournaments. It was...almost enjoyable.”

Ryuko’s sneakers kicked out a rapid Morse code of energetic anxiety on the wall below her heels. After a few moments of awkward silence, she finally decided to slip into the cool pool of neutral conversation. “Almost? Whaddaya mean? Did ya hate it because of all the pressure to win?”

Satsuki smiled a wooden smirk of false cheer. “No. I _thrived_ on pressure. It was the circumstances under which I was sent to compete that was the true problem: assassination. Mother took advantage of the innocence of a talented girl and used her skill to have unsuspecting foreign targets snuffed out. Ragyo used her vast influence to arrange the tournaments to her own whims and convenience…under the banner of an olive branch…under the guise of _sport_. Who would suspect a preteen girl of these horrid events, yes? This is why I stopped being the zaiteki archer I once was. It was forever tainted by evil deeds…evil intent. Later, when I finally reached the very limits of my guilt and had  finally proven my worth to Mother, I broke that prized bow _myself_.”

Ryuko casually shrugged, not quite willing to freely engage in heartfelt consolation, but also not wanting to coldly abandon her sister in what she could sense was a raw, exposed moment. She chose the center path, as much as she could. “Shoulda told her to just _fuck off_. ‘S what I woulda done…that fucking _cunt_.”

“A good general will only fight battles she has already won. There was no conceivable way to win against Ragyo at that time, unless I wanted to foolishly sacrifice my long-term chances at completing my secret mission. So I had no choice but to play the part of the ‘good soldier’. Sacrifices were made in the name of the planet’s future. _This_ guilt is mine alone to bear.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she carefully observed Ryuko’s head bob in silent acknowledgement. Satsuki took the time to nonchalantly check over her sibling’s form for signs of injury or other evidence indicative of misguided, violent mischief. Detecting none, she turned back to her bow, drawing a final arrow before she called it quits for the day.

“‘ _Si vis pacem, para bellum._ It is the spirit, the very essence of the art of war, practiced to secure a life of peace. Sun Tzu, the author of _The Art of War,_ held flexibility and adaptability as the prime traits of a good general. One who is able to suit formations to best exploit the conditions is better suited to victory than another who, despite a larger army, is unwilling to take advantage of certain situations. Archers in an army brought specialization to the battlefield by separating the skilled from the simple. Much like a sniper’s bullet has the cascading effect of striking fear into his target’s entire entourage, a few well-placed arrows could throw an entire battalion into disarray by causing the weak-hearted soldiers to break rank out of the sheer terror of being the next to be struck by the archer. The psychological effects of a few arrows were _more_ useful than a pitched infantry battle of attrition.”

At this, she let loose her final shot, gracefully piercing the final grape lodged up high in a faraway tree’s crook with uncanny precision.

Impressed, Ryuko’s eyebrows raised up in genuine surprise. “Wow. That’s…so fucking _hardcore_.” She silently mused how she could effectively use this tactical theory in her online video game battles…it made a disturbing amount of sense. It then also saddened her to realize that her dear sister was forcibly immersed in such heavy philosophies from an early age out of sheer necessity. Ryuko made a mental note to increase her mercy allowance towards Satsuki threefold on the spot…the deep implications of such a hard life were terrifying to her, indeed. Scales needed to be balanced, for karma’s sake.

Satsuki slowly nodded, then sighed quietly to release a marginal amount of built-up strain. “This, and the noble story of Robin Hood were what inspired me in my obviously impressionable youth. All those silly stories...they helped to forge my iron mindset.”

Her old practice yumi set down upon its worn cover, she turned to finally face Ryuko directly. “Imouto-san...you know what they say about the candle that burns twice as bright?” She casually tossed her yotsugake glove next to the bow cover as she patiently awaited an answer.

Looking up slyly with a devilish grin of barely concealed lust, Ryuko pursed her lips and murmured “What, that it’s twice as _hot_? Because that’s sure as hell true!”

“No. It means that life is too short to waste on petty things. You are a hybrid, aided by your life fibers, so you have all the time in the world. I do not have the same benefit of a long, healthy life to look forward to, I suspect…so I would move to skip to the apology portion of our conversation, if you will be so gracious to allow me the opportunity.”

Satsuki kneeled in the grass just then, bowing her head low before her sibling in deference to the weight of honor she still owed.

“Ugh…now there’s a word I can maybe _never_ hear again. _Hybrid_. I’m absolutely sick of that word. Between my muddled genetic stew and Inumuta’s crappy little car…”

A quiet murmur rose from the Kiryuin soldier-at-heart. “Then use the word _alloy_ instead. Two materials that come together to create a stronger you.”

Eyes were rolled, but Satsuki couldn’t tell, as she was intent upon contemplating her inner eyelids until otherwise forgiven. Ryuko mumbled and grunted. “ _-sigh-_ Yes, ‘ _O Mistress of All Ferrous Metals_ ’…I get it.”

Arched eyebrows were perched upon still-sealed eyes. The slightest nod accentuated her mild surprise at the notion. “Indeed. Perhaps this is the secret of your _attraction_ to me, hmm?”

The pun-fueled creature known as Matoi Ryuko pawed at the terrible joke as it lay there weakly in the conversation. “Oh, groan…you actually _went_ there. Gag. Choke. _Gasp_ , even. Well…hmm, lessee here. Nnnn _nope_! That would be your  ass, actually.”

“…oh, really?”

“Yep! I’m like sixty percent for the ass, forty percent for the boobs! Although…your knockers _are_ magnificent works of art, too….mayyybe…um…fifty-one, forty-nine? I dunno. I _might_ need to do some more calculations…”

Satsuki did not move, her head still bowed low to accentuate the serious intent of her form. She appreciated being lusted after in some small, strange way…but her scarred soul would not allow her to rest unless she emphatically proved her sorrow’s sincerity beyond all doubt.

Ryuko emitted a long, drawn out sigh, directed loudly and slowly through her nostrils for full effect. “Hey, c’mon. Enough of that wussy bowing and scraping crap. Get up, it’s movie night. It’s your turn to choose, too. So up and at ‘em, Admiral Grouchy-Pants!”

“ _Please_.” It was a single word, phrased as a subtle yet urgent request. Ryuko knew enough about her sister’s internal working to recognize that this wasn’t going to end without directly engaging the issue at hand.

“Hey. Satsuki. Come _on_ …look up here. Meet my gaze? Believe me when I say that I’m all right. I…I know you didn’t _really_ mean to hurt me, okay? I know you better than that. I _know_ you love me, and I also know how hard this is for you…it is for _both_ of us. ‘Kay?”

Twin trickles of solitary tears marched a straight line down Satsuki’s flushed cheeks. Her eyes tracked up robotically, ticking off inch by jerky inch until they lined up with their intended coordinates. The tears did nothing to hint at her internal workings, though: her face was of weathered granite in its unyielding grace.

The former warlord struggled to succinctly state her current awareness in a proper and controlled manner. It didn’t exactly work out as planned. Instead, she huskily whispered as blundering thoughts were offered in a hastily prepared blur. “Matoi Ryuko-sama. I want you to know that I’m sorry for being so damned…well, **_me_**. Please find it in your heart to have patience. I _am_ trying! I just feel so lost…as if I don’t have the luxury of an emotional map, nor any points of reference to mark either my progress _or_ direction!”

Matoi Ryuko produced a warm, loving grin and gently traced Satsuki’s delicate features with an equally delicate touch. “Neither do the rest of us, Sats. We are _all_ lost, in our own way. Time to stop pretending we know better, I guess? We’re charting unknown territory here, you and me. I’ll…cling to you if you’ll cling to me? Does that sound cool, Satsuki? We can, like, be two fucked up peas in a cozy little pod, snuggled up together on the living room sofa as we catch up with some of Hollywood’s finest crap? Whaddaya say? Wanna go steady, hot stuff?” Eyebrows were waggled in an exaggerated show of sheer seductive majesty.

The incredulousness of Kiryuin Satsuki’s expression could not have possibly been captured in any form: it had to be witnessed to be truly believed. Wide blue eyes twitched as a dizzy, befuddled head tilted and shook to and fro, unable to process this unusual scenario at all. “How do you… _do_ this, Ryuko? How do you possess the ability to just…reach inside me and smooth over the very creases of my warped soul so effectively? _How_ could I be so blessed to f-find you in this chaotic life…h-how?”

Ryuko dropped to her own knees, pulling Satsuki up into a tight embrace at the same time: no resistance was offered, so lightheaded and giddy was the love-struck young Kiryuin. “Ha! It’s fuckin’ magic, that’s how! I am yer wizard of lurrrve! Bow to me and my sparkly lust powers! Let ‘em _heal_ ya, gorgeous! Ha, oh wait! Look, you’re _already_ bowed before me!”

“Matoi Ryuko, you are utterly…incomprehensible!” Satsuki gasped, a stampede of chuckles roiling about woozily in the pit of her fluttering stomach. Ryuko was about to craft and try to sell yet another ultra-sugary quip about the use of a magical something or other, but Satsuki’s greedy lips quickly sealed off any attempts at further verbal communication for quite some time.

 

 

-

 

 

The movie’s credits rolled by, thunderous volume slowly being lowered to lessen the harsh impact of Rage Against The Machine’s sonic vitriol. Ryuko casually plopped the remote onto the coffee table with a clatter, then snuggled her chin back down to rest upon Satsuki’s ample chest of heavenly coziness. “So…whatcha think? Not bad for a Keanu Reeves movie, right?”

Satsuki, eyes still transfixed upon the television screen, nodded slowly. “That was quite good, Ryuko. I will admit that I’m not all that familiar with science fiction as a genre, but I can certainly see the possibilities. Science fiction is the mythology of the future, after all! The cinematography was serviceable, as were the effects. Did you notice, for instance, that the ‘digital rain’ symbols on the computer screens consisted in part of reversed katakana characters? That was a nice detail. Oh, and the costumes were…shall we say, quite _pleasing_ to me.”

Impish lips were pursed to an evil button of mischievous thoughts. “Ooohhh? So that means you wouldn’t miiiiind if I invested in some leather…accessories that I’ve had my eyes on recently, yeah?” Satsuki rolled her eyes over to match Ryuko’s devilishly grinning face.

“I _-cough-_ would offer no resistance to this plan, no. Hmm…perhaps if I slicked your hair back just right…hmm….yes, interesting…” Ryuko found her wild mop being pushed back against her skull as Satsuki’s hands squished and prodded. She closed her eyes and purred internally, soaking in the gentle caresses of Satsuki’s silly hair shapery.

Ryuko quietly murmured (with an obviously fake trace of jealousy) “Oh, I _see_ what’s going on here. Trinity, right? Like her a lot, do ya?”

“Well, of course! She was, by far, the most competent one of the bunch.”

“Mmm. Also the _hottest_ …right?”

“Ah…- _ahem_ -…I would concur with this assessment, yes.”

“Well...now I know what _I_ want for Christmas, onee-san...shiny leather pants! I would rock so hard in those! Aw, yeah… _my_ perfect butt in shiny leatherrrr _mmmm_ …”

Satsuki discovered that someone had somehow embedded a high voltage line within her neck, giddy pleasure sending shivering jolts up her spine as Ryuko’s mouth pecked delicate kisses under her elegant jawline. The young Kiryuin patted the amorous snugglebeast upon her head, gently chiding her to cease any further teasing.

“Now you _know_ we don’t have the time to get into anything like that, Ryuko. We have to start getting ready for Jakuzure-sama’s concert this evening, remember?” A gust of mildly aggravated air blew out from under her chin, creating another round of chills as the pouting brat of horniness reluctantly withdrew from her post-movie snack. “Hmph…that’s what _quickies_ are for, ya spoilsport!”

“I do not want to run the risk of being late, Matoi. This is very important to Nonon! She has worked very hard to get this ensemble together, and this is the closest she will be to us during her tour…this _is_ her hometown stop. We simply  must be there to provide her with our love and support!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know…it’s important. I got it, I know…”

“Very well. I shall allow another ten minutes of cuddling, if you wish. Then we must be up, to prepare for the evening’s activities. All right?”

“Aw…can’t ya just get Soroi to work his magic? That’s what he’s there for, right? Come on…”

“I sent him away earlier to supervise the caterers. He is overseeing the preparations for tonight’s dinner, after the concert. It will be up to us to achieve a properly clothed state, dear. I know, it is so very _hard_! But we _must_ rise up to the challenge! Surely you have the willpower to surmount  this incredible task, yes?”

“Rrr. Humph! Ya hard-assed…no-fun-allowed…wet blanket…colder-than-the-Arctic meany! I just wanted a little tiny bit of, y’know…fun! Like, just a little teensy bit of making out after a movie date kind of stuff. I wasn’t gonna go all out of _control_ or anythin’…sheesh. _I_ can control myself!”

“Nevertheless, we do not need a repeat of the ‘headboard incident.”

“Wh-that wasn’t _my_ fault!  You were the one using the damned vibe control without warning me! I just…reacted like anyone woulda done, in those circumstances!”

“I don’t know ‘anyone’ with that kind of ‘orgasm-fueled’ strength, Matoi. It took the contractors over a week to repair that little ‘reaction’ of yours.”

“Ah, yeah…well? I was just…uhh…surprised. Th-that’s all.”

“ _That’s all_? Well, in that case… _I'm_ going to start wearing a bell. I don’t want to run the risk of ‘surprising’ you by mistake and thusly achieving low-Earth orbit as a result, after all.”

“Rrr…yer just jealous because I’ve _been_ in orbit, and you haven’t! Maybe you should wear a _muzzle_ instead, Captain Sarcasma!”

“Oh good heavens…no, Matoi. That would be a much-needed accessory to add to _your_ ensemble, ‘Little Miss Narrator of Absolutely Everything Sexual to Everyone Within Earshot’!”

“Yeah, so? Keep my mouth busy, then!”

“Yes. I will…hence the muzzle.”

Her libido utterly defeated, Ryuko buried her snout into Satsuki’s shoulder, settling for the comfort and scents of the lovely Japanese woman’s glossy black mane instead. She released an exasperated sigh, making sure to tickle Satsuki’s sensitive neck with it as subtle revenge.

The Kiryuin heiress smirked, enjoying the quiet moment of intimacy they were sharing. As aggravating as Ryuko could be at times…she wouldn’t trade it for all the tea in the world. She stroked the hair about Ryuko’s scalp, brushing the ever-unruly strands away in a practiced curve around the delicate cup of her ear. Bringing a semblance of neatness to this warzone of red and black tresses always brought her a tiny spot of peace.

The steady rhythm of breathing was interrupted by a kitten-like yawn. Ryuko blinked, then rotated her head until a satisfying - _crick_ \- emanated from her neck. She started to idly play with an errant bit of Satsuki’s perfectly shorn hair as Ryuko murmured a query.

“I have a question, Sats. Why do we stay here…in this house? Shouldn’t we move away from this place?”

Satsuki stared at the ceiling, then inspected the walls. Her eyes sought out patterns in the wood as she sought to formulate an adequate response. “I choose to stay here…to defeat her. To make her contributions mean nothing. To win over her memories by creating superior ones: this is the best defeat I can possibly imagine.”

Ryuko watched Satsuki’s eyes carefully as she pressed on with her line of impromptu questioning. “But...there are such bad memories here? Why put yourself through that? I want you to heal, not open old wounds over and over again.”

Satsuki shrugged, looking around the room as she reminisced about past events. “Hmm. Bad memories. True, there are some…however, they are paved over by good ones every day. That table over there in the side kitchen, where Ragyo once struck me unconscious for complaining about some soup that was too hot? Now, I think of our hilariously failed cake experiment. This couch? Here, I recall the time you laughed so hard at those cartoons you fell onto the floor, not the time she hit me so hard the hearing in my left ear went away for two days for failing to properly put a book back on the shelf.”

Ryuko winced, not knowing of these regrettable childhood incidents until just now. She whispered “Oh, yeah. I can see that, I guess. So the…baths? Um…what about them?”

One eyebrow cocked itself up, if to accentuate the briefest glimmer of acknowledgment to their significance. “Actually, I recently went through them…wandered in while I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, not too long ago. I felt...nothing. However, they will _never_ draw water again. I should have them destroyed, to be honest. But I would rather focus my energies upon other, more important ventures. To let it bother me would lend power to her terrible legacy, and I shall suffer no more under the shade of _her_ ghost.”

Satsuki felt Ryuko’s head bob slightly in understanding. “Yeah. I have different ways to cope with memories like that, I guess. I go out and…um, cry by myself sometimes. I talk to Senketsu, like, all the time these days. He rests on my shoulder, ya know…tells me the right thing to do when I kinda feel like I lost my way? He was part of my _soul_ , Satsuki. Still is, I guess….and probably always will be. I kinda stopped with the whole ‘furious anger tree punch’ thing though, it really wasn’t working out well for me, I guess…”

Satsuki grinned, relief blooming in her heart as she heard this admission. “No, it wasn’t. The idea is to eventually hurt less, not more. At least, that is what they tell me. I appreciate you telling me this, Ryuko-sama. Perhaps I can worry just a bit less now when I inevitably hurt you and force you to run away from me again…?”

“Oh, come _on_. I just call that ‘ _The Kiryuin Satsuki Experience_ ’…I only run away to marshal my strength so I can triumphantly return and kick your ass!”

“As long as you come back to me, I care not about the circumstances of your return.”

“Well, of _course_ I always come back, Kiryuin. This is where I park my bike!”

“Ah, I see. Is that…all, then?”

“Well, no. I _also_ leave my guitar case here, too!”

“Ha, this is true, Matoi. Well, it’s good to know that I can count on you to leave your personal junk strewn about, since this is apparently how you mark your territory? I suppose I shall only fret if both your bike and guitar case are gone...then I will be certain you have returned to your rōnin ways.”

“Nope. Not gonna happen, no more wandering for me. My heart is here, too. I will always return for that reason alone.”

“This is good to hear. Ah, but perhaps I was referring to your status as a student, hmm?”

“Aw, c’mon. I just graduated high school! I’m a student of _life_ , now.”

“Matoi. You _cannot_ possibly be serious with that comment.”

“Heh-heh-heh! No, no, oh _hell_ no. Nonon told me to say that someday if I _really_ wanted to get under your skin. Did it work?”

“Rrr...she knows me too well.”

“HA! Yes! Okay, let’s go get back at her then: we can totally make out right in front of her at the concert! That’ll tweak her but good!”

“Ah...n-no, no distractions of that sort will be welcome! That would be cruel and unusual punishment. I want you on your best behavior tonight, Matoi! No stuff like that, _especially_ not in front of her! Am I crystal clear on this? Promise me!”

“Aw...yer no fun. She’d do way crueler stuff to someone who royally pissed _her_ off, I’ll bet...”

“Well then, all I ask is for you to be better than her. All right?”

“Pfft! I am so much better than her already. She just can’t compare to my awesomeness!”

“ _-sigh-_ Yes, of course. Now go get dressed. We have a concert to attend...in a _civil_ and _polite_ manner!”

“Yeah, yeah...no promises for afterwards, though!”

“Matoi, you have to behave through dinner as well. Please remember that.”

“Hmmph! Well, now…that depends on what I choose to have for _dessert_.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Ahh…Lady Satsuki-sama herself, in the flesh! I see you were able to escape the clutches of the corporate boardroom? What evil did you have to defeat to secure _that_ release, I wonder?”

The hand that deftly grasped her own as she exited the vehicle was one of calloused, well-worn skill and grace. Sanageyama Uzu made an exaggerated show of bowing low as he swept one arm towards the nearby sidewalk.

“Ah. As always, a consummate gentleman, Sanageyama-san…when you’re not swinging a sword at either myself or Matoi Ryuko, yes?” She stepped out to join him on the sidewalk, sparkling blue evening gown shining brightly under the lights as Ryuko zoomed away to find a parking space.

“I will admit: I had expected you to be dropped off at the entrance so you could soak in all the paparazzi attention as you entered the theater via the red carpet…isn’t that how the darlings of society do it these days?” Uzu murmured, and he was genuinely surprised to see Satsuki’s face wrinkle up in a rare show of confusion.

“For a local concert such as this? I would be surprised if the press was comprised of more than just the local arts section of the city’s newspaper, so I don’t…why on Earth are you looking me in such a strange manner, Sanageyama?”

He chuckled in as polite a manner as he could muster without risking the offense of his former commander. “I take it you must be _quite_ busy with work, my Lady? You don’t know just how big this concert series has become, do you? I mean sure, how could anything _big_ come from the likes of ‘Nonon the Evershort’, right? And yet…here we are!”

“Oi! Back off, ya jerkwad. The lady is spoken for!” A black and red tuxedo-clad Matoi Ryuko sauntered up to the curb, insinuating herself between Uzu and Satsuki, who promptly rolled her eyes at the unfolding scene.

“Ah, Matoi. My favorite punching bag! How are you doing on this fine evening?” he leered sardonically, and Ryuko snorted and fired back a pithy retort. “Wow, that’s funny, Monkey Man. Mmmmost people can beat a punching bag, yet _that_ triumph still eludes  you to this very day, eh?”

“Not true! I whupped your ass once, if you recall? That was a fine day. I’d have wiped the floor with you for good if you hadn’t snuck away like a coward at the last second, too!”

“Oh, please. I didn’t even know how to use my kamui at that point…and it was the _last_ chance you ever had of defeating me and you _know_ it!”

“I’ve come close to kicking your ass several times since then! It’s only a matter of time, Matoi! I _will_ triumph! My skill grows exponentially these days!”

“You will _dream on_! Yer lucky I even bother to humor you into breaking a sweat at all!”

Lady Kiryuin Satsuki observed the clash of macho braggadocio, her hand slowly rising up to cover her face in silent embarrassment. She sighed, then cleared her throat as a firm signal to discontinue the cocky arms race now playing out before her.

“Since when have you two clashed recently? I was under the impression that you knew better than that now, Sanageyama? You can never hope to truly defeat Matoi…you know the odds are impossibly stacked against yourself due to her…innate enhancements?”

Ryuko, while still staring at Uzu with fiery defiance, casually stated out of the corner of her mouth “Oh yeah…I kinda forgot. I’ve been cheating on you, Sats.”

Satsuki blinked, then a tiny gasp escaped her throat as she froze on the spot. Ryuko then turned a glowing shade of red as she immediately realized how that off-the-cuff remark impacted her sister’s graceful poise. She smacked her forehead loudly as she grimaced at her verbal clumsiness.

“Um…wait. Wow. That came out really, really wrong. I _meant_ to say that, since you can’t spar with me most of the week due to yer corporate work load, I’ve been dropping by his dojo on occasion to humor his pathetic ass. _Apparently_ this monkey would feel bad or whatever if he unleashed his full power against his students? So he tries his luck with me…that way, he can go all out without obliterating his poor disciples. _Apparently_ that would be bad for his school’s reputation, or whatever…although constantly losing to me in front of his students is bad for his rep, in my opinion? Yet he still does it anyways...he begs me for it!”

Sanageyama gritted his teeth, shaking his fist at the gleefully unimpressed young warrior. “There’s no one else left anymore that can handle the brunt of my full power assault! Of _course_ I need to spar with you! You’re indestructible! You said so yourself!”

Ryuko casually examined her nails, somewhat hastily painted a bright glittery red for the evening’s show. “Aw, no worries, Sanageyama. You can beat on me alllll you want. It’s no skin off my back. Personally, I’m glad to assist with that…your students need to learn that there is great value in losing, which you do so very _well_ against me!”

Shaking fists were accompanied by low growling as he gesticulated wildly towards his coquettish antagonist. “Rrrrr…someday, you’ll fall before me, Matoi! This, I swear! Then on that day we shall see who is laughing!”

Lady Satsuki rolled her eyes towards the heavens once more, then took control of the situation with her patented Kiryuin ‘Cough of Absolute Seriousness’ (絶対深刻さの咳): this immediately snapped the quibbling pair into meek compliance.

“Come now, both of you. I can hear that there is apparently quite a crowd gathered at the theater’s door? Time to make a grand entrance of it, I suppose…thought I am loath to play that part for those damned photographers. Suffer I must for being the youngest female CEO in all of Japan…eh? _What-?_ ”

Sanageyama’s eyes lit up as he quickly darted between the two young ladies, entwining both of his arms with each of theirs. “Aw, yeah! I can be part of a grand red carpet entrance, just like the movie stars do! Sweet!” He puffed up his chest, strutting as though he were a particularly fine example of a bird-of-paradise, imagined chicks everywhere bowing before his supreme show of extreme manliness.

Ryuko grimaced, jaw jutting out defiantly as she pulled back her arm as though scalded by his swagger. “Hey! I ain’t yer fashion accessory, jerkwad! Hands off! Besides…maybe _I_ should be the center piece tonight, yeah?! I’m  way hotter than _you_ , Kanto Monkey Boy!”

Lady Kiryuin Satsuki stiffened just then, her sparkling cobalt high heel clacking ominously upon the concrete. The Pavlovian response was immediate in both her companions, she duly (and proudly) noted: they immediately froze and surrendered to her forthwith primary control of the discussion.

“This situation has obviously changed. I was under the impression that this was to be a quiet local affair, but now it’s plain to see that this is a major media event. It is my own fault for not studying the situation more closely beforehand, but for now: both of you…listen up! Here is how it will be!”

Ryuko and Uzu exchanged nervous glances, neither willing to dare interrupt when Satsuki was in full tactical warlord mode. Satsuki stood at full attention, hands pressed behind her back in stiff military fashion. Her stone face and dour expression projected all the seriousness required to ensure their full cooperation, and her slanted eyebrows reached their nadir to accentuate the intense gravity of her mood.

“I have done my best to protect my Elites during our time together from the soulless jackals that are the tabloid press. When the full might of Honnōji Academy was at my beck and call, this was but a trifling task…but here and now, things are _different_! As such, we need to plan accordingly. Uzu-sama, I will be disallowing your attempt to be the central person in this entrance, but not for the reasons you presume. _If_ we were to enter as such, the press would immediately focus upon you, and your public life would explode with rumors, accusations and wild hearsay. You would be dogged all the way back to your dojo with insinuations of a most vexing nature, and even your garbage would be torn apart for the tiniest shreds of evidence of your every action. I wish to spare you of such a curse. And you…Ryuko…”

Her expression softened, and to Uzu, an unheard of phenomenon was occurring before him: Lady Kiryuin Satsuki was uttering a most gentle plea. “Ryuko, it’s not that you aren’t the most beautiful one here, or the brightest star in my heavens. It’s for much of the same reasons…and I do not want the paparazzi attaching even more unwanted attention to you than they already do.”

Ryuko shot a quizzical look at the young Kiryuin. “Oi, whaddaya mean, ‘they already do’? Who even knows who the hell _I_ am?”

Satsuki sighed, her temple starting to pound like her usual mid-work-week migraine. “The attention of the REVOCS court cases is drawing the attention of the entire _world_ , Ryuko. The press already wants every single molecule of my attention, even though I need to marshal my strength and navigate the legal proceedings in the best manner I can! They are at a critical juncture, and I cannot afford to be distracted by those…vermin! That some of them might even be _here_ tonight is irritating enough! The tabloid press has decided that you must be my personal bodyguard, since they have no other real evidence to go on. They don’t speak much of you as of _yet_ , but…” A deep frown settled upon Satsuki’s face, mulling over the potential seriousness of what the near future might hold for both herself and her loved ones.

Her eyebrows crashing together in a mid-forehead collision of concern and worry, Ryuko pouted a surprised expression of sudden and profound sadness. “I…I didn’t know about any of that crap! Why…why don’t you ever confide to _me_ about that shit? That sounds crazy as hell…and I’ve _lived_ crazy!”

Satsuki, fingers rubbing her aching temple, shrugged and caressed her sibling’s cheek with delicate glove-lined fingers. “Look Matoi, if you really want me to do a ‘Bring Your Lesbian Lover to Work’ day sometime soon, that’s absolutely fine by me! But _please_ understand that there is so much of my life that you simply do not know about. I try to protect you from this kind of thing on purpose. I wish not to taint you with my horrible occupational stress, as it would likely drive a person not properly versed in such things to the brink of utter insanity! Power and fame brings its own poisonous side-effects to the table, and I wish to spare you as much of this as I can...now _please_ …will you trust me?”

Ryuko slowly reached up and squeezed Satsuki’s hand lovingly against her cheek, gently whispering to her “Yeah…I trust you. You _always_ have the best plans!”

Sanageyama Uzu, dark green-rimmed shades now perched upon his long nose, whistled to himself a quiet tune as he observed the situation from afar. His belt buckle was examined for the third time in a row before Satsuki gently cleared her throat, holding out her right arm in his general direction. “Come. It would appear that I have need of a viridian fashion accessory to complete my ensemble’s crimson and cobalt-themed color palette. Are you currently available for such an arrangement, good sir?”

Uzu smirked as he waltzed over to his appointed position as arm decoration. “Huh. _Gentle_ diplomacy…from you, of all people? I never thought I’d see the day, Lady Satsuki-sama!”

Ryuko snorted as she latched onto Satsuki’s left arm. “Hey, yer lucky you can see anything at all, ya pompous jackass! Seriously…sewing yer own eyes shut to fight lil’ ol’ _me_? Talk about overly dramatic!”

“Heh! You’d be surprised what I can see _these_ days thanks to my ‘enlightenment’, Matoi!” He casually glanced up and down at her slim figure and she squawked indignantly, face reddened by a sneak attack of sudden embarrassment.

“Ah! N-no _peeking,_ you…peeping hentai jerkface!” she spluttered as Sanageyama chortled to himself gleefully at her blustery reaction. Satsuki blatantly ignored the comedic exchange, steeling herself for a round of exposure to the press being foremost in her mind. Instead she pointed to his face in a stern manner.

“Uzu-sama, it’s almost dusk. You may wish to remove your sunglasses before we enter…?”

He capitulated to her gentle demand, deftly sweeping the glasses from his face and expertly depositing them into his suit’s breast pocket. “I have to go all-out for you, Satsuki-sama. My eyes have been opened! That’s where the ‘enlightenment’ comes from!”

Satsuki emitted a brief - _harrumph-_ as she regarded him with a faint smirk. “Hmph. Indeed, Sanageyama-sama…indeed. Shall we, my friend?”

He grinned as he raised up Satsuki’s arm in an awkward puppet show of triumph. “We shall, my friend and…comrade-in- _arms_!” He chuckled, grinning wildly at his self-perceived home run of a joke.

“Oh. My. _God_. Sats…if anyone asks? He is with _you_. I  so don’t even _know_ who that man on your arm even is, seriously…” Ryuko retched and choked emphatically as Satsuki straightened up and started their journey towards the theater doors, a cacophony of flashbulbs and murmuring making itself known as the trio drew near.

“Oh, my dearest Ryuko-chan. It only gets _worse_ from here, I assure you.”

 

 

-

 

Running in high heels is never an easy task…yet they were able to pull it off, time and again. Fighting in high-heel-equipped kamuis as they did, the sisters perhaps had just a bit more experience than most girls of their age when it came to high-speed maneuvering and weaponized stiletto heel footwear deployment.

This combat experience proved valuable once again to Lady Satsuki as they came to a screeching halt next to the theater’s coat check room. Gasping for breath was accompanied by a quick flurry of soothing hugs as Satsuki sought to immediately calm her volatile sibling down from her first brush with tabloid paparazzi hell.

Matoi Ryuko trembled with fear, a rare sight indeed in these times. “Th-the… _horror_. L-like the fucking Walking Dead…but with like a m- _million_ goddamned cameras!” Geared pupils wide open, with fight-or-flight urges still coursing through her tense body, she grabbed Satsuki’s shoulders and stared intensely into her sibling’s concerned face. “I. Will.  Never. Doubt…your judgment ever again, Satsuki! This I absolutely _swear_ to you. After _that_ fricking debacle…!”

Satsuki frowned, then emitted a hollow laugh as she ruefully murmured “I wish I could have recorded that statement just now, Matoi. You know…in a court of law, _that_ would be a binding-”

Her train of thought was cut off as Sanegeyama stumbled in behind them, a glazed expression of mild shock coloring his face. “Satsuki-sama? Can…can we go back to fighting COVERS now? Please?”

Ryuko sneered derisively, her fangs denting her lower lip in sheer rage as she readjusted her crimson cummerbund. “Can…can I just go back out there and take ‘em all out? Those savage fuckers can’t get away with…one of ‘em actually _grabbed my ass_! Like I was on the damned train or something!”

“Regrettably, they _are_ actually humans, believe it or not…and the law would frown upon such a course of action, Matoi. I suppose we would be able to claim self-defense in only the first…hmm…twenty or so homicides? After that, the authorities would take a rather…dim view of such a public slaughter. Even if those pigs _do_ deserve such a fate!”

Satsuki demurely brushed off her dress, then proceeded to focus her legendary concentration to project that of practiced grace and serenity. “Well then…now that the ‘Battle of Honnōji Theater’ has drawn to a close, let us enjoy the spoils of war, yes? Let us go now…and greet our dear friends!”

Ryuko perked up, a fiendish plan suddenly blossoming in her mind. She started sprinting down the side of the theater, planning to stalk and subsequently dole out a surprise-tackle to the wily and elusive target known as Mankanshoku Mako. Her fiber-enhanced senses expertly picked out her prey’s location, but she found herself to be sadly outclassed in this particular maneuver.

Mako stopped mid-chat with Gamagōri Ira, her ears twitching and wiggling in an animated manner. In one physics-defying motion, she perched upon the back of her seat, homed in on her target and launched herself at the incoming Ryuko cruise missile, swatting her down effortlessly with her own infallible cheer-powered sunshine laser.

“ _Ryuko-chanRyuko-chanRyuko-chan!_ RYUKO-CHAAAAAN! I missed you somuchsomuchsomuch SO MUCH!” Mako burbled and wept for joy, crushing Ryuko with her love-powered wrestle/hug. Ryuko gasped and laughed at the same time, giggling between gulps of sweet oxygen. “Mssd…you…too, Mko! Cn I…try…the…breathing…thing…now? Urk! Gack!”

Huge brown orbs shimmered with moisture as Mako joyfully blubbered her thought processes to all in the immediate area, concepts of privacy and decorum be damned. “Ryuko-chan! I missed you _so much_ , and we need to catch up, and I need to tell you how awesome and tasty the sesame ginger wasabi popcorn is here! And the Caribbean Key Lime potato chips! _Ohmygod_ and they have blue raspberry cotton-candy flavored _soda_! How I even made it _this_ far in life without trying  that is beyond me! Oh, and there’s also some buttered popcorn-flavored _gum_! Miracles! But I already had some of  that, I discovered that stuff last week, but they have it here, too! You should try it! OH YEAH, and they have _chicken-wing ice cream_! Can you believe it?! It’s like they _knew_ I was coming! - _GASP_ -! They ALSO have beer-flavored ice cream! Mankanshoku Mako doesn’t like the taste of beer NO NOT AT ALL! But Gamagōri-sama said it was actually pretty good! The future of food is _here,_ Ryuko-chan! Aaaand I also found some Hōjicha Roasted Green Tea _Kit Kats_ at the market the other day! I brought some for Satsuki-sama to try! I think she will just _love_ them, Ryuko! Oh yeah, and I might be pregnant! Oooh, I have some of those Kit Kats in my purse _right now_! I can give them to you to give to Satsuki-sama, it’ll be even _more_ of a wonderful surprise for her  that way! Come _on_ , Ryuko-chan! Let’s gogogoGO! We’re all seated in the _front row_ , like fancy rich people! Come _on_ , silly, let’s go!”

“H-huh? Wh-wh… _waaiiitaminute_ , whaaaat?” Hallucinogenic visions of cartoon refreshments danced before Ryuko’s oxygen-starved eyes as her brain struggled to process such a blinding array of thought processes. Her stun-induced catatonia was broken by Mako as she dragged Ryuko bodily to the front row, past a varied array of annoyed, humored, grumbling, murmuring, snickering and chuckling theatergoers.

Mako plunked her down into a seat, then plopped back into her own, two seats over to the right. She latched onto Gamagōri Ira’s huge arm as she proceeded to unleash a string of unfettered whispers into his captive ear. He nodded thoughtfully as Mako unloaded her most up-to-date version of current events upon him in lightning-quick fashion. Ryuko waved weakly to Ira as he nodded in her direction to officially recognize her abrupt arrival.

His deep baritone reverberated the air between them as he spoke. “Lady Matoi! It is an honor to see you once again! I am pleased that you were able to attend Jakuzure-san’s concert!” She smiled wanly as she finally managed to get her vision to focus upon real, actual objects. “W-wouldn’t miss it fer the world, big guy! And hey…couldja drop the ‘Lady Matoi’ crap? I’m just plain old Ryuko…”

His chin jutting up and out in a sincere show of honorific pride, Ira dismissed the request with a polite sniff. “Nonsense! You are as respected a friend as you were an honorable adversary. The name you have earned, in my most humble opinion. Ah, and Lady Satsuki-sama! I see that _you_ have arrived as well!”

Satsuki did, in fact, arrive at that moment, humbly ushered to her seat by Sanageyama Uzu. She quietly took her seat next to Ryuko, nodding politely to Gamagōri as she did. Ryuko coughed, then stretched out and clumsily arched her arm around Satsuki’s seat back, hastily poking Mako’s shoulder as she did. Satsuki slowly turned to Ryuko, her quizzical glare stabbing out icicles as Ryuko’s hand flapped awkwardly in Mako’s face. Quick as a cobra, Mako whipped a Roasted Tea Kit Kat package into Ryuko’s waiting palm. Satsuki slowly looked down, then up again as she regarded her sibling’s strangely out-of-place actions.

“ _Matoi_. What _exactly_ do you _think_ you are-“

“Heh-heh-heh! Hey, Sats…wanna see a neat trick? Check it out, it’s…chocolate magic!” Ryuko peered down into her open left palm which was conveniently situated in front of Satsuki, whose curious eyes followed suit.

Ryuko deftly flipped the candy up from her right palm, over Satsuki’s head into her other hand: it seemingly materialized in her left hand from directly above as she carefully distracted Satsuki’s gaze with her radiant yet sheepish glance.

“Ta-daah! Poof! Just for you, milady! Only the finest, weirdest treats from yours truly: the finest, weirdest Matoi Ryuko herself! Pretty cool, huh? Eh?” Satsuki’s eyes darted around the theater, chagrined that she had been so skillfully misdirected in the simplest of ways. A brief blush rose up as she scolded herself for falling for such a ruse, laid out by such an…an _amateur_ tactician!

“ _Matoi Ryuko_! We are in _public_! Can I not trust you to behave properly in such a setting? I swear, I may never begin to chisel away that crude…and you should _neve_ r snack so early, before the performance has even started! You can put away that damned candy until a more appropriate time arrives! And furthermore-“

Ryuko smirked, her evil knowing no bounds. “Oh, I see…so you _won’t_ be wanting to try this delicacy right now? Rrright, Satsuki?” She ripped open the package just then, and the scent of tea-infused chocolate began to waft in the air between them.

Satsuki’s eyes flashed with anger, and her voice continued to whisper-shout as she scolded the wayward savage. “ _NO_! I told you that it is _most_ inappropriate to…to-“

Satsuki’s nostrils flared briefly just then, and she froze mid-verbal-lash. Another quick flare, and the delectable scent was finally caught and carefully examined. Analysis complete, she abruptly changed out of her chastisement armor and slipped into something more agreeable as she cleared her throat nervously and mumbled “N-now, now…let’s not rush to judgment too hastily. After all, you have shown in the past that r-rushing into battle without thinking has proven to be a most unwise decision. Perhaps a…closer tactical assessment is in order here. May I please…inspect that package, Matoi?”

Lower lip quivering in mock distress, Ryuko feigned an agonized expression as she blurted out “Gosh, I dunno, Lady Kiryuin…that would _apparently_ be against some dumb rule in some stupid high-society rule book that I guess I never received as a kid? I wouldn’t want to…y’know, violate those ever-so-important rules! I mean, gee…Honnōji Academy Disciplinary Committee Chairman Gamagōri Ira is like _right there_! Hell, is it even _possible_ to maybe…loosen up and have some fun once in a while? I mean, come _on_ Satsuki! Who here would even _want_ some Hōjicha Roasted Green Tea Kit Kats? Sure, I guess they do _smell_ good, but-“

Satsuki’s nose flared once again, this time from waves of Ryuko-fueled frustration. “Y-yes, Matoi. I _get it_. I am, of course, being unreasonable. I see now that I was…inflexible in my apparent harshness and that a reassessment of my attitude is in order, so t-that we may continue to e-enjoy our time out. Together. So. Yes. I agree. _Obviously_. Yes? Now, may I…?”

Ryuko crept close, her breath tickling Satsuki’s ever-so-sensitive earlobe. The tiniest whisper carried a brief, seductive missive to her tortured ear. “I want something, too…”

Satsuki sighed, an exasperated microburst unheard to all save the crafty, leering Matoi. She snarled, then willingly lowered herself into the nether worlds of whispered treaties and quiet chocolate-related torture.

“What is it you _want_ , you…wretched, evil girl?”

“Tonight, after dinner, when we get home? You…me…the strap-on. Anal. I _need_ it, so very badly!”

“This…damn it, this _isn’t_ sexual bartering!”

“Ain’t it, though?”

“This is not _fair_!”

“Oh? Life is about being fair, now?”

“Grr…I…I… _fine_. I agree to your terms…you evil wench.”

“Ooh, I dunno…we better pinky-swear on it? You don’t sound convincing enough there.”

“ _Matoi_.  My word is _bond_.”

“Hah! Better make that word ‘bondage’, if ya know what I-“

“ _Ryuko_! _Damn you_!”

“Aw, sweet! Here ya go then, milady…”

The package was slowly plucked from Ryuko’s blackmailing grasp. Satsuki brought the candy to her nose, where she inhaled the delicate tea and chocolate aroma once more. Carefully peeling back the wrapper, she slowly nibbled off a tiny hunk of the exquisite treat. The flow of Zen whirled inside her as she experienced a uniquely new experience: _this was ambrosia, the_ _food of the gods!_ she decided in that serene moment.

The tiniest orgasmic exhalation through her nostrils was all the proof that Ryuko needed to know that the success of her plan was now gloriously complete. She looked over at Mako and snapped her fingers lightly to get the required attention. She then smirked devilishly and winked at her, and Mako silently gave her a cheerful thumbs up as she proceeded to voraciously indulge in her own orgy of blissful junk food heaven.

Satsuki uttered a laconic, peaceful purr. She then slowly leaned over and, in an almost imperceptible voice of sultriness, whispered “Oh, Matoi. Just so you know: I didn’t agree to actually use _lube_ , you just now realized with perhaps _some_ tiny hint of  regret...”

Ryuko’s face dropped ten stories. Her mouth flapped soundlessly, hands grasped out at the air uselessly and eyes were blinking rapidly. She couldn’t let her clever gambit be all for naught…nor could she handle the somewhat painful idea of tingling, heated lube being skipped altogether that evening, either. Her urgent rebuttal, however, was distracted by the crowd’s murmuring that turned to cheers as the theater’s lights dimmed at that exact moment.

An announcement from the loudspeakers shattered any concentration that may have been conducive to formulating a proper plan of reprisal. She would have to re-examine her checkmated position at a later time, it seemed. “Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to… _Pink Domination_!”

As the curtain was slowly drawn back, the stage’s center platform rose up from below as multicolored spotlights started to randomly appear upon each performer. One by one, each musician began their part of the opening introduction, costumes glittering and glowing in the theaters many lights. Fog swirled in from the dark, rushing in to become whipping tendrils of chromatic luminosity as the stage show kicked into high gear. Drummer, guitarist, horn section and synthesizers were each individually illuminated by bright spotlights as their respective parts were introduced in the opening song’s structure.

A sharp _tap-tap-tapping_ of a conductor’s wand upon a music stand echoed throughout every speaker as the silhouette of a rather short woman wearing a rather tall conductor’s cap rose up slowly from the central front stage riser, back to the audience as her fiercely sparkling body became the Sun in this solar system of shining satellite performers. A pink and white sequin-encrusted uniform burst forth a dazzling array of light rays as Lady Jakuzure Nonon slyly looked over her shoulder, a grin plastered upon her shiny, pink lips.

Arms poised high to begin, she took a moment to wink coquettishly at the audience, then burst out into her introductory declaration. “Prepare to be entertained cheerfully, jauntily, and utterly _impressively_!” Baton whipping forth, she then proceeded to launch her band into the full force of her carefully crafted musical onslaught.

The sight was nothing short of magical. A wildly impressive display of musicianship, skillfully directed by the diminutive and sassy firecracker, took the audience by storm, leaving no one unscathed. A few songs into the show, Kiryuin Satsuki took the briefest of moments to glance around her, her stern situational awareness demanding at least a token smidgen of environmental data. To her left, Ryuko was completely enthralled by the show’s impact. One seat over, Sanageyama Uzu was listening with rapt attention, eyes closed and lost in a vast whirlwind of sensory input. Next was Inumuta Hōka, who was intent upon capturing the performance with his tablet’s camera. Staring at the screen without blinking, he occasionally pecked at some setting or another, adjusting the video quality settings on the fly.

An eye roll made itself known upon Satsuki’s face, shrugging imperceptibly as she thought to herself _‘Tsk! Typical. Too busy documenting the event to actually allow yourself to become a part of its spirit? Oh, Hōka…’_ She then peeked to her right and observed Mankanshoku Mako, brown eyes open as wide as her gawping mouth as she tried to comprehend the awesomeness of the spectacle now before her. Gamagōri Ira served faithfully as her gripping point, his arm encircled in a viselike grasp. If any discomfort was experienced due to the anaconda crush of a hyper-excited Mako, he showed no signs of it externally: just a calmly observant expression of dutiful attention upon his face.

 _‘These are my pantheon. My…family, I suppose? Is that what this feeling is, I wonder? The…giddy warmth I now feel within my breast? To be with one’s family? I could learn to enjoy such a feeling, I suspect. I could, indeed…’_ Satsuki noted internally. She slowly allowed her hand to slip down to grasp Ryuko’s, slim fingers casually presenting themselves in a bid to possibly be enveloped in tenderness. Ryuko jumped, suddenly distracted by the unexpected motion. She peeked down quizzically, then seized the digits within her own, squeezing firmly as she locked eyes with the slightly nervous young woman sitting next to her.

The slightest of grins appeared on Ryuko’s face, plump cheeks of red cheerfulness squishing her eyes into thin, moisture-tinged slits of welling emotion. Satsuki’s eyes fluttered, then looked forward to the performance. Her own face a bit warmer from a spreading blush, she nevertheless welcomed the flow of loving energy that was now radiating from the entwined hands between them. It was a new sensation, odd and slightly surreal, much like spying a delicate flower blooming in a once-barren warzone. She welcomed it with hesitant eagerness, her ever-present trepidation slowly fading into a warm, cozy bliss.

Satsuki floated like that for a while, allowing the concert to weave a fascinating sonic mindscape for her contented, dreamlike state. She was startled back into reality as the intermission made itself known, the music fading into raucous applause which sparked around her like a forest fire of intense praise. She sat there for a while, listening intently to the intriguing babble of dozens of animated conversations as they wove themselves into a single fabric of burbling, lilting voices.

Ryuko, turning from her own excited conversation with Sanageyama, gave Satsuki’s hand a final squeeze and then stood up. Stretching, she leaned forward and blurted out “Sats, I’ll be right back. Gotta pee!”

Satsuki shot a cold bullet of annoyed offense at her uncouth sibling. “Could you _possibly_ make the effort to phrase that in a more polite manner? Besides, I don’t think you’ll have time. The intermission ends in…let’s see…less than _six_ minutes? Can you not wait until the end of the show? It would be impolite to come back late and interrupt…”

Ryuko, arms akimbo, leaned forward even more and mumbled “Oi…ya got a cup on ya I can use, then? You don’t just _buy_ soda, you know…you  rent it!” Her foot tapping rapidly, Ryuko waited exactly two entire seconds before darting away in perceived conversational victory. Satsuki blanched reflexively at such unwanted imagery, yelling out to the rapidly disappearing Matoi “Ryuko, I don’t actually recall you drinking any soda this evening…?”

The subject of her ire was gone, and she doubted her words even made it to Ryuko’s stubborn ears. She settled back into her seat, idly checking the e-mail on her smartphone in an effort to catch up on Monday’s work proceedings. Her thumb expertly flicked through message after message as she speed-read several important messages to allow herself to start formulating strategies and battle plans. _‘Forewarned is forearmed: words to live by!’_ she thought, justifying to herself the quick dip into corporate activities during personal time yet again.

The time on her phone ticked off precious minutes, and her jaw grew firm as she noted the distinct lack of one Matoi Ryuko, rude child and about-to-be-declared-AWOL entity. She fired off a quick text to Ryuko, chastising her for not being more careful with her time management…and to get her ass back here _right this instant_! Her scalp tingled with burning anger when she then felt a vibration in the seat next to her, and she dully noted the phone of a certain irresponsible delinquent, the screen glowing through her jacket’s pocket upon the received message.

The house lights dimmed, signifying the end of the intermission, and Satsuki’s jaw protruded out in granite-sculpted disappointment. “How… _DARE_ she do this? I don’t care  what happened, this is _inexcusable_! That damned brat cannot respect even the very simplest of courtesies? I swear, when she gets back here, I’ll…I’ll…” Satsuki quietly sputtered under her breath, crossing her arms and settling down in her concrete bunker of disapproval as the curtains slowly drew back once more.

A final, hasty glance down the theater’s rows confirmed the lack of her sister’s arrival once again, and she uttered a grunt of disgust as a shadowy figure approach the front of the stage. Jakuzure Nonon stepped into a solitary spotlight’s circle, microphone in hand as she addressed the audience in her nasally demanding tone.

“Hello, everyone! I wanted to take a moment and sincerely thank you all for coming to this, my hometown stop on my very own concert tour!” Hoots and hollers accompanied a loud swell of cheers as she motioned her hands down, down, down to settle the crowd. “I don’t normally speak at this particular point of the performance, even though I just know you all are hanging on my every word! However-”

“Like a monkey from a tree!” Sanageyama shouted out, and it took a brief moment for Nonon to recover from the unexpected comment. She shot a disapproving glare of pure death at him, the duration of which was measured in microseconds and the seriousness of which was measured in megatons. He flinched, a bit nervous at the thought of savage reprisals from the tiny nuclear girl. _‘Perhaps he should work on his tact a bit more before attending public performances…or perhaps writing a will is in order instead?’_ Satsuki observed with a quiet chuckle.

“ _-ahem-_ Anyways…I wanted to commemorate this stop on my tour to recognize someone. This person is an amazing individual and a selfless hero, and _all_ of us here owe her a tremendous debt…even if you all don’t even know or realize it. She saved us all! This next song is dedicated to her…she knows who she is!” Nonon then performed a sharp about-face, taking her place at the conductor’s spot on the floor and preparing to launch her next wave of musical therapy.

Fists clenched into painful balls, Satsuki’s fury shot off the scale. Her mind spat out a litany of anger-induced sparks. _‘I cannot believe this! She’s actually going to miss a song that’s dedicated to her! That stupid, obstinate, thoughtless, callous…FOOL! Damn you, Matoi! I’m ashamed to even…to even know you, now!’ _Her foot tapped in rhythmic impatience as she calculated just how little mercy she would spare the missing youth.

The song started, its staccato cadence immediately piquing the interest of the fuming young woman. Orchestral elements swelling in ever-increasing volume, she found herself appreciating the militaristic precision of the snare drum percussion march that was now issuing forth from the stage. Stringed instruments barked out a staccato of hurried suspense, and the triumphant layers of brass, woodwind and clacking percussion invoked an atmosphere of pomp and circumstance that would not have been out of place at a Honnōji Academy parade.

Kiryuin Satsuki found her foot changing its angry cadence, now falling perfectly in line with the song’s juggernaut pace. _‘Hmm. I must say…this tune is positively Wagnerian in its scope. Yes, yes…I quite like it! It is…not exactly what I would envision as being the soundtrack to Matoi’s life, but…? It is certainly inspiring! Nonon certainly knows her…stuff…’_

The song reached a brief interlude, loading up for a thematic pause as it prepared to dive into the next part. A single crimson spotlight illuminated a figure upon the stage as an electric guitar’s searing break slide cut through the orchestra’s thumping lurch. Her eyes focused upon the performer, red and gold guitar shining brightly under the lights as tightly corded hands expertly carved jagged heavy metal grooves into the song’s heart.

Her vision swam as she recognized just who it was, pounding out such riffing with such familiar head-banging enthusiasm…her own beloved imouto-san was on stage, jaw set forth in concentration as she belted out blistering guitar chords. Satsuki’s mouth dropped open in loose shock. Several blinks did nothing to dispel the improbable vision now before her. She swallowed nervously, and then it hit her like a flung brick. _‘This isn’t a song about the hero Matoi Ryuko…it’s a song about…oh gods above, it’s for… me?’_

Kiryuin Satsuki shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She smoothed out her dress as she reeled back her silly ego. _‘Oh, come on, Kiryuin. You are no hero. It cannot possibly be about you. I…’_

She caught a glimpse of Sanageyama Uzu, grinning with sincere admiration while darting a ‘thumbs up’ in her obvious direction. She released a tiny embarrassed cough, then turned the other way to see Mako, smiling at her in radiant, unbridled happiness as waterfalls of tearful joy flowed down her cheeks. Ira, ever the stalwart champion of grace, was also observed to have a single tear rolling down one side of his face. He became suddenly aware of Satsuki’s gaze, and he stiffened up as his hand bolted up to swipe the offending moisture evidence from his jawline. The briefest of blushes washed over him as he cleared his throat and doubled his concentration efforts upon the show.

Kiryuin Satsuki focused her gaze on the show as well, resigned to the fact that it was, indeed, a song about her. Ryuko, grinning like a Cheshire Matoi, behaved as well as she could. It was Nonon’s stage, after all…but the attention was spurring her to obscene levels of panty-moistening bliss. The song ended just then, and she huffed and panted out loud as a dam of endorphins burst in her skull.

She trotted up to the microphone and, before Nonon could stop her, blurted out “Hey, so this _next_ song is dedicated to an awesome guy who put his life on the line every day for years to shield someone very dear to me! This is for you, ‘Iron Man’!’ She stomped on a pedal in her floor effects rack, then immediately launched into laying down a lurching, loping dinosaur stomp of a metal riff. The quick-thinking band followed suit and plowed into the song along with her, regardless of how off cue the start of the song was…or how unplanned it was to Nonon.

Satsuki chuckled out loud, as she knew of few things more dangerous or ill-advised than to interfere with Jakuzure Nonon’s musical control. As off-balance as she was, she was completely bowled over to witness Ira, who was now openly weeping like a towering blonde baby. Mako whispered soothing encouragement into his ear as she frantically patted his oak tree branch of an arm. He panned over to steal a quick look at Satsuki, and his slight blush turned into a full-on conflagration of shame.

She beamed a smile of sincerest gratitude over to him, and he was pleasantly surprised to see the words _‘Thank you, my friend!’_ form from her lips. He shrugged awkwardly and nodded, unable to coherently do a damned thing right now except hurriedly dab at his eyes with a handkerchief.

The song now over, Ryuko quietly slipped into the stage’s dark nether regions, and a few minutes later seemingly materialized out of nowhere back into her seat. She gripped Satsuki’s forearm as she hurriedly whispered into her ear “Didja…didja see me, Sats? I am officially a _rock star_! Omigodthatwasawesome! I hope ya were surprised, I made sure it would be a complete surprise, I’ll bet you were _so mad_ when I didn’t come back after intermission! Were you mad? Huh? Come on, admit it! You were probably grumbling about ‘how very disrespectful I was’, and that you were going to ‘destroy me for my insolence’! Right, nee-san?! I played that song just for you, you know which song, the cool military one? That’s a song Nonon wrote for _you_! She was so cool fer letting me play on that one! Didja like it? Huh? Eh?”

Kiryuin Satsuki politely shrugged. “I hardly noticed. I figured that you were distracted by some shiny bauble or cheap trinket. I wouldn’t be angry about something like that, it’s simply how you are.” Ryuko regarded the young Kiryuin with an unbelieving squint, then snorted. “You are so full of shit. You were livid. I can tell! I can see the line of deep red skin still, up near your hairline…that only happens when you are super pissed and about to blow yer top! You were _so_ mad.”

Satsuki, her true feelings being found out so succinctly, changed defensive tactics. “Hush, you! The show is still going…respect others in the audience!” Ryuko pursed her lips, giggling sweetly as she locked onto Satsuki’s arm. She murmured to herself “You are _still_ so mad, but it was all worth it to play your very own theme song in front of everyone and in front of you…!”

The rest of the concert flew by, and a dizzying array of well-crafted songs filled everyone with a rousing stew of heady emotions. Pop, techno, classical, rock ballads...even some traditionally inspired Japanese creations made their appearances in the set. The rousing finale, a song about not losing your way, left everyone’s hearts swollen with inspiration and triumphant pride. Ryuko would be singing this one all the way home later, its melody thoroughly infecting her soul.

 

 

-

 

 

They waited backstage. Sporadic murmuring amongst the impromptu groupies was shattered by a round of applause as Jakuzure Nonon finally emerged from her dressing room. Wrapped in a pink robe emblazoned with black musical notes, sweat still glistened upon her forehead as various flower bouquets were hastily shoved into her arms.

“All right already, you jackals! Settle down, the lot of you!” she belted out in her most commanding and nasal tone. Her little arms could only hold a bouquet or three, so she started to bring them into her dressing room for lack of space. “You guys, I swear. If this doesn’t get my pollen count up, nothing will! Still…thanks…” The Devas’ tributes to her swelled her egotistical little heart beyond even the swelling of her now stuffed-up nose.

Kiryuin Satsuki stepped up to the diminutive songstress, bouquet in hand. She bowed slightly, then proffered the delicate arrangement to Nonon. “Jakuzure-sama. These are for you. Congratulations on such a successful show! I am, as always, amazed at your prodigious talent!”

A bundle of tulips and gardenias stared at Nonon, and her breath abruptly caught in her throat. “Ah…th-thank you, Satsuki-sama. I…appreciate them. They are so…so…”

“I hope you like them? Ryuko got them for you. I regret to admit that I didn’t have the time to get them myself, my work schedule is so very hectic these days. They are…pleasing to you?”

“Uh…s-sure, sure. Of _course_ Ryuko got them, it’s obvious…I m-mean, it’s obvious who would have picked them up, yes. Thanks! Really, I appreciate the gesture.” She seriously doubted that the grungy ruffian would have been practiced in the art of _hanakotoba_ …but Satsuki? Maybe? She couldn’t recall if the Kiryuin heiress ever dabbled in that particular language.

“Nonon, I must say…that was an impressive outpouring of artistic effort. Words cannot express the emotions I felt during the show. It was a tour-de-force!”

“Well, of course! After all, I am the perfect bitch with perfect _pitch_!”

“Ha! This is a most…descriptive vision of yourself!”

“I know, right? You know, I wanted concert t-shirts that said that, but I was overruled, dammit. Marketing people are just no fun!”

Satsuki smiled, but it quickly faded as she noted Nonon’s suddenly darkening expression. “What is it? Is there a problem…?” Nonon ominously cracked her knuckles, then hissed “Excuse me, Satsuki. I have to check on something. Be back in a moment…”

Inumuta Hōka and Sanageyama Uzu were by themselves, discussing the finer points of the tactics involved with proper Nonon irritation. “Oh, man! I wish I had a recording of that moment! Did you see her face, all scrunched up like that? It was priceless!” Uzu snorted with gleeful abandon, and Inumuta nodded as he adjusted his glasses.

Inumuta smirked at his tablet’s screen, then stated bluntly “Ah! You shall have your wish, Sanageyama. I was able to tap into the soundboard for recording purposes, and I should have a full download of the concert available by this evening. Did you want the video I captured as well, or is audio alone sufficient?”

Sanageyama shrugged awkwardly, then suddenly looked away with a small, nervous cough. Inumuta frowned, then stared at Uzu as he continued to find something of intense interest somewhere in the above backstage rigging. He was about to ask exactly what the hell was the matter with him when he felt the viselike grip of small, yet amazingly strong fingers pinch his earlobe and drag him down to Nonon’s height.

In the sweetest voice known to the condemned, she whispered a lilting query of blood-freezing iciness into his now-agonized ear. “Inumuta-san? My darling little puppy? Did I give you permission to record and distribute my hard work, free of charge? Hmm? Did I do such a thing?”

In the back of his mind, he calculated that he may was well just go ahead and get an earring, since his lobe was now just about pierced by her razor nail’s fearsome grasp. In the front of his mind, however? He was about to pee his pants in mortal terror. Her breath was close enough to tickle his neck hairs, and this meant that her fangs were well within jugular range. He knew that his style of combat was suited mostly to long-range attacks, but if someone closed the distance like this? He was done for, and only quick thinking and base groveling could save his skin now.

“I…ah…must protest the comment about ‘free’, since I apparently neglected to mention that I have _just_ m-made the arrangements for a rather sizeable donation to your group’s donation p-page, see?” His trembling index finger pointed to his tablet’s screen, where said page was up, and the donation amount was filled out to the tune of five million yen.

Pink eyes darted from his face, to the screen, then back to his face. Smiling ever-so-sweetly, she reached over and tapped the screen, then changed the amount to ten million. She pressed ‘accept’, then watched as the payment was processed. Staring at his frozen features, she let him hang there for a few agonizing moments, until the phone in her robe’s pocket chirped to announce a text message, merrily confirming the grand donation.

“Why, Inumuta-san! That is the most impressive donation I have _ever_ received! Thank you _so_ very much for your generosity! How does it feel to be such an ardent patron of the arts?”

Blinking as rapidly as his pulse, he nervously stuttered out “I-it feels _good_ , Jakuzure-san. A-as good as it feels to b-be alive!”

“Yeah? Good, that’s good. Oh, and Hōka? Do that ever again, and the next donation will be _posthumous_.”

She strutted away, letting the dog soak in his near-death experience. Trotting back over to Satsuki, she shrugged and mumbled apologetically ‘So sorry for that interruption, Satsuki-sama. Sometimes I have to take extreme measures to protect my intellectual property, you know?”

“I understand. Being an artist can be tough in this day and age. You know, Nonon…I cannot express just how much you have grown as a musician. Like I was saying, that went so far beyond the standard classical concert I was expecting. I mean, really…those songs were just so expressive and thoughtful! Oh…well, maybe except for the one that was sung in German. That one was, shall we say, a bit haunting? I cannot put my finger on it, but…it was most unsettling to me.”

Ryuko sauntered up just then, catching the tail end of the discussion in progress. “Oi, ya mean that weird ‘Blumenkranz’ one or whatever it’s called? Yeah, me too? It was kinda creepy. I don’t exactly know why, but I was getting actual goosebumps during that one…”

Nonon regarded the two sisters as they stood beside one another, Satsuki absent-mindedly rubbing her arms, as if a cold wind was blowing and thusly chilling her to the bone…while Ryuko stared off into space, a vacuous, perplexed expression upon her face as she frowned.

“Ah, yes. Well, that one is just an experiment in how different languages sound in general, and their overall impact on a song’s mood? German is sort of a rude, brusque sounding language, and its severity doesn’t really lend itself to any kind of gentleness. I thought that a song about something innocuous would be interesting, if it was sung in a vaguely loving and sensitive nature…but using a brutal-sounding language? That’s all.”

Satsuki nodded thoughtfully, then asked in a quiet tone “Innocuous? How so? What is it about? I did not see the lyrics to that song in the playbill.”

“Uh…flower arranging.”

“Ah, yes. That certainly sounds innocuous enough.”

“Mmmyep.”

Nonon turned just then and addressed the small crowd of onlookers. “Everyone, if you could please all come here? I have an announcement to make!”

The various Devas, associates and assorted onlookers formed a loose semicircle around Nonon as she commanded their attention. “I want to thank you all for coming tonight. It means a lot to me, and I want you all to know that I have looked to each and every one of you at one point or another for inspiration and support. I simply wouldn’t have reached these heights unless I was standing on the shoulders of those taller than me, right? I mean, come on…look at me!”

A quiet titter of nervous laughter rippled through the group. She quickly pressed on, her rare self-deprecating joke feeling a bit weird on her normally hyper-arrogant lips. “Yeah, so anyways. I have an announcement, and I wanted to let you all be the very first to know that the ‘Pink Domination’ tour is going international! We just recently booked concerts in Australia, the United States and Europe! We also have an offer for a recording contract, so we might be putting out an actual _album_ soon!”

Shouts and cheers erupted from the gathering, and the whoops and hollers filled her heart to stratospheric heights. She blushed, then bowed to the crowd, hands help up to simmer the crowd down. “Now let’s get to dinner! I’m starved!”

The crowd broke up, filtering out of the back stage area in groups of two and three people as they started towards their respective vehicles. Satsuki whispered into Ryuko’s ear, who nodded quickly and darted away from the area. Nonon’s eyebrow rose a bit, and Satsuki strode over to her as she confided in a hushed manner “I asked her to bring the car to the front. My back is aching a bit more than usual tonight. But…I also wanted to speak to you in private.”

Nonon swallowed nervously, not knowing exactly what to expect from such a scenario. “Okay? So…what’s up? Are you…is everything all right, Satsuki?”

Kiryuin Satsuki nodded, a wistful expression spreading upon her delicate features. “I’m fine, I think. I…life is never easy, of course. I’m just trying to do my part to improve the conditions of this world, in whatever way I can. I have risen to meet many challenges, but I have never done so solely on my own power. Ryuko has shown me a side to the world that I never thought was even…possible for one such as myself. And in doing so, I have perhaps learned a bit about how the human heart works, since I have ever been but a neophyte in such ways, yes?”

Jakuzure Nonon nodded, unsure of what to make of such a declaration. She bit her lip in tense anticipation, as she waited with suspense for the other shoe to drop right onto her heart.

“I have put a lot of thought into the last few years of my life recently, going back even to the fateful day my father told me the awful truth of the world. Nowadays, I have more insight into the… _true_ motives of people and _why_ they do what they do. You, Nonon, have been my dearest friend and closest confidant since I can remember. And yet…I believe that I might owe you an apology, Jakuzure-sama.”

Nose wrinkled up into a mask of utter confusion, Nonon squawked a cry of disagreement. “No, you don’t have to apologize to me for…for anything? Why would you even think-“

“Nonon, please…I might possibly be wrong about this, and I beg of your forgiveness if I should be incorrect. But please tell me: your desire has always been to be… _more_ than just a friend to me, am I correct?”

Her heart stopped, then painfully lurched forward. A hot flash of blood surged through her compact body as she struggled to maintain both her poise _and_ her consciousness. “I…I…don’t know what to say to that, Satsuki. I mean, _maybe_ it’s a true statement, but…even if it was, it’s not like I’d change anything that ever happened between us! Our friendship means the world to me, and I couldn’t bear the thought of…of…hurting you or insulting you o-or…”

“Nonon. As perceptive as I may be, there are some things that I’d miss even if they were right in front of my face the entire time. Such is the way of one who has spent her life focusing intently upon certain things, while blatantly missing others. I just need you to know that I don’t think I could have made it this far without your companionship. There were times when I simply felt as though the world would crush me under its terrible weight…but your friendship gave me the strength to carry on, to fulfill my destiny.”

Satsujki reached out and placed one hand upon Nonon’s shoulder, gently seeking audience as she poured out her thoughts. “My decision to carry on romantically with Ryuko…it couldn’t have been easy for you. And yet…I’m sorry I did not see it before. I truly am. I hope that I have not irreparably harmed you in seeking your assistance with this, my gambit to seek true love…yet for it to not lead to…you?”

Nonon shrugged weakly, sighing as she gathered the breath for a reply. “Aw, come on. Deep down, I kind of knew it would be like this. Yeah, so maybe I’ve held you to this ideal of a perfect companion a bit too much over the years. I’ll have you know that I couldn’t have made it this far either without you being this benchmark of supreme awesomeness to look up to, you know? In a way, I have maybe modeled myself to follow your lead because there’s only _so_ far being an absolute  bitch will get you in life, right?”

Kiryuin Satsuki laughed out loud at this notion, and proudly stated “Being a bitch isn’t the _only_ way to get things accomplished, but it certainly is an  effective one! In this, I believe we might be in perfect agreement, yes?”

“ _Hell_ , yes! Fuck ‘em if they can’t handle a girl who knows what she wants!”

“Yes. Fuck them, as it were. They won’t stop you, dear friend! You will roll across this great globe and utterly dominate their music charts, I believe this to be true! I don’t see any way they can possibly stop you, being the perfect bitch-“

“…with perfect pitch! You _know_ it! Ha!” Her hand held triumphantly high, Nonon gleefully met Satsuki’s own as they clapped together palms in solidarity. They firmly gripped one another’s hand, and their eyes met for one brief, shining moment. Finally, the gravitational force of a hug could not be resisted any longer. They crashed together, and Satsuki was momentarily winded by the sheer strength of Nonon’s lithe arms, now wrapped around her midsection. _‘Little snake…perhaps not a viper…but an anaconda?’ _Satsuki thought to herself as she marveled at the potency of the young musician’s embrace.

“Thank you _so much_ for being my friend. I will never be able to thank you enough for keeping me sane throughout my life’s mission!” Satsuki murmured into Nonon’s wild mess of pink hair. Nonon giggled, then squeezed a bit harder as she mumbled “It’s all good. Plus, your life’s mission isn’t over just yet! You actually get to _live_ your own life now, and I’ll kick your ass if you don’t!”

Nonon reached over just then, and picked up the bouquet that Satsuki brought. “So, I’m curious about these flowers. Did you…?”

“They didn’t have bluebells, you know. Out of stock. Also, there _are_ anemones in there. They might be squished down into the paper.”

“I knew it! Fine, in that case…remind me to send Ryuko some freesias someday, okay? She’s lucky she didn’t blow it with her whole ‘jumping the gun’ thing on that song intro!”

“She wouldn’t get the reference.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I guess I’ll just have to kick her ass instead.”

“You are welcome to try.”

“All right, I have to get ready for dinner. I’ll see you there, okay?”

“Of course. Safe travels, Nonon! I shall see you there soon, provided I survive Ryuko’s reckless driving, anyways.”

“Yeah. And…thanks. For _everything_. I mean it, Satsuki.”

“Ah. You too, Nonon. You too.”

 

-

 

Ryuko mumbled quietly to Satsuki as their car slowly made its way out of the parking lot. “So. Yer just kidding about the whole ‘no lube’ thing, right?”

Satsuki smiled to herself. “Oh, I don’t know. There just might be some pain in your back side in the near future, dear…who knows?”

 

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes:
> 
> Sequel to 'Shell Shock'.
> 
> It's official. I cannot stop writing this story. It just gets longer and more detailed...ugh. I keep having to add chapters, since I have to break them into sensible (sensible? Maybe, maybe not) chunks. So at least two more are in the pipeline, probably of similar length. Apparently I don't know how to shut the hell up.
> 
> ‘Si vis pacem, para bellum’ - Latin, translated as, "If you want peace, prepare for war": https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Si_vis_pacem,_para_bellum
> 
> Kyudo (way of the bow), the Japanese martial art of archery: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ky%C5%ABd%C5%8D
> 
> Katakana in ‘The Matrix’ digital rain sequences: http://japanese.about.com/od/kataka2/a/052103.htm
> 
> Rōnin (the ‘student’ meaning, as it is jokingly referred to here): https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/R%C5%8Dnin_%28student%29
> 
> All of the food mentioned in the theater scene is real. Look them up, if you dare!
> 
> The ‘Pink Domination’ concert set is all from the Kill La Kill soundtracks, but are, of course, not played in any particular order during said concert. The opening tune is definitely Nonon’s own theme song though, as heard in track three of this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgQzX5A-z0Y 
> 
> Also of note: the artwork used in that last video (the phenomenally talented artist ‘a76106558’ on DeviantArt) is exactly how I envision these characters to look in my stories, in case you ever wanted to know: http://a76106558.deviantart.com/art/kill-la-kill-Elite-Four-451885237
> 
> The badass guitar Ryuko wields on stage: http://www.rumbleseatmusic.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/82GibsonFlyingVV2CandyAppleRed.jpg
> 
> Satsuki Kiryuin’s glorious theme (Kiryuu G@ KiLL)…Ryuko’s guitar part starts at 2:16, in case it somehow wasn’t obvious: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSAp991JIVs
> 
> Gamagori Ira’s theme (goriLLA蛇L / goriLLAjaL): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdUOKirlRTo
> 
> Nonon’s flower bouquet meaning: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanakotoba
> 
> ‘Blumenkranz’ (Ragyo’s theme): The lyrics certainly mean more than just flower arranging (but why admit this to Satsuki and Ryuko and possibly upset them, right?): http://kill-la-kill.wikia.com/wiki/Blumenkranz


End file.
